Episode 9288 (30th October 2017)
Plot Seb can't explain how he knows Anna pushed him but stands by the accusation. Faye is ushered out of the room so that Abi can tell him he might be HIV positive. He takes the news badly after Abi nervously blurts it out. Sally wonders if she's letting her family down. Kirk decides that Sally is the better candidate for Mayor and encourages the residents to vote for her. Tyrone feels guilty when Kevin goes on about his late Uncle and tells others about his bereavement. Seb is livid with Abi and orders her out of the room. He undergoes a blood test to determine whether he has HIV. He admits to Anna that the condom split once when he had sex with Faye. Tyrone gets carried away with his stories about his Uncle, telling people that he was a stunt man and deep sea diver. Abi refuses to take responsibility for Faye. Anna goes for her when Abi insinuates that Faye is a slut. Anna threatens to rip her tongue out if she slags Faye off again. Sally, Kirk and their campaign teams set off for the town hall to find out who has won. Sally makes a grandiose speech about the right candidate being someone with dignity. Kirk applauds her but Beth thinks she's a snob. Sally rushes to the hospital when Tim calls her with the news about Faye. Faye reports Anna to the police for trying to kill Seb but doesn't tell anyone. Fiz orders Tyrone to sell the van as she wants to use the money to meet their crowd-funding target. Chesney arrives with Joseph. The boy is upset by Sinead's surprise welcome home party and runs upstairs. Tim, Sally and Anna tell Faye that Seb is being tested for HIV and she might also be infected. Chesney doesn't blame Sinead for her blunder and admits that he's equally daunted by having to look after Joseph. Sally is elected Mayor by 51 votes. Beth is peeved to learn that Kirk campaigned for her at the eleventh hour. As a thank you, Sally guilts Tracy into employing Kirk as a delivery driver. The police interview Seb about his fall. He repeats what he said to Faye. Abi tells them that Anna threatened her. Faye makes up with Anna before admitting that she told the police that she pushed Seb. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *Doctor - Kiran L. Dadlani *DC Fry - Mark Roper *DC Macmillan - Ian Conningham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Seb's room and corridor Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Sam Aston in the role of Chesney Brown. *First appearance of William Flanagan in the role of Joseph Brown. Joseph was played by Lucca-Owen Warwick in his previous appearance on 20th March 2015. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb causes ructions between Anna and Faye; Sinead nervously prepares for stepmum duties; and it remains to be seen who will be elected mayor of Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes